Life is Like doors
by SVU101
Summary: i know pointless summary eh? but give it a try, We stand, as if before a row of thousands of doors, each door different from another, each potent with opportunities for every one of us. We must try at these doors, opening them to look at what lies within


Life is like doors

Chapter 1

Chapter one Gabriella's POV

I walked through East high looking at the seniors. We were all excited. In two days we would be graduating. Tomorrow being our last day here in these halls, going through these lockers and class rooms. I smiled and walked strongly to my locker. Opening it I looked at the pictures, inside it. Silly pictures of the gang and me. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me.

"So Valedictorian is your speech down yet?" Troy's sweet soft voice whispered into my ear. Yes that is right I am Valedictorian and.

"No, I didn't even start it yet." I said looking at him as he un-wrapped his arms and turned me around.

"You didn't even start, man I thought you would have it done once you found out." He said laughing.

"Hey! It isn't that easy. It takes a lot of thought for this kind of thing." I exclaimed.

And it did take a lot of thought. I found out a month ago and it's been haunting me in my sleep. I closed my locker and I walked down the crowded halls with him to our homeroom. Sitting at my desk I talked to the girls, while Troy talked to the guys. Zeke had moved because of his dad and Kelsi transferred to a music school. Jason had moved…or at least we think he did. He moved right after Kelsi left and we think he followed her.

Taylor and Chad were now dating for three years and so were Troy and I. Sharpay had started dating a guy named Mike and Ryan well, he had his hands full with this girl named Cassie.

"So, I was thinking two days were graduating, why not have a sleepover?" Taylor said to the group.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow night!" Sharpay said clapping her hands.

"Ok, whose house?" Chad asked.

"Mine." I said to them.

"Ok, so Gabi house at…six?" Ryan said making sure with the group.

"Yes, but don't forget the gowns because we'll be graduating the day after it." Troy said.

"Yup…so Gabi, have you started your speech?" Taylor asked. She was (Ok the one after Valedictorian! I don't know what's it's called. I forgot.)

"Didn't even start did you?" I asked her.

"I finished it the day we found out!" Taylor said. I smiled about to say something, but the bell ringing. We all sat in our seat and Mrs. Darbus came in looking at us. We waited for homeroom to end so we could g about. You see since we weren't going to do anything in classes. They thought why not we let them go about the school. So after homeroom for the past days we went about the school campus.

The bell rang and the gang and I went outside where the football field was. We all sat in the middle of the field with the sun shinning softly down on us. It was hot outside it was the right temperature. Cold, but warm. The birds chirping and flying we talked. Me, I was trying to write the speech, but was failing. I groaned and falling back onto the green grass.

"You know, you could always, do free speech." Sharpay said to me as I stared up into the blue sky with clouds that looked like cotton candy.

"I know, but…I want to write something worth while!" I said wondering how the cloud felt under someone's touch.

"Or you can act like Charles Angel and say Gotta Go! Mission time!" Chad said in his…mission tone. I sat up with my elbows and looked at him weirdly. We all did.

"What?" he asked.

"What is wrong with you? You did that when we were trying to get Troy and Gabi to not do the musical?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know I just love them." Chad said shrugging.

"Well, I am not doing that." I said throwing myself back down and looking at a cloud. It looked like a heart. With that we went back to different conversations. I walked home lazily thinking of the speech. Since when did speeches become so important? I walked into the house finding it empty. I went upstairs and showered. Walking out of the bathroom I had sweats and a shirt on.

I walked downstairs and went outside and sat down on the swing we had with my notebook and a pen. (In the movie when Troy's goes in there backyard you should see one there.)

I stared at the blank piece of paper the book held. I looked at it and startedat it long and hard. What I didn't notice was I was staring at it for hours.

"So, if you stare at ti any longer you might burn a whole through it." My mother said in the door way. I looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm just thinking of what to write." I said looking down at it again. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"Looks, like you have nothing."

"I know and it's hard!" I said looking up at her.

"Well, try tomorrow it's ten."

"TEN?!" I exclaimed. I didn't know I was that long.

"Yes, ten." My mother said laughing slightly.

"I'm going to bed, good night." My mother said kissing my head as she got up.

"Oh, wait I was wondering if I could have a sleepover tomorrow night." I Asked her.

"sure." She said smiling and going upstairs. I got out of the swing and walked into the middle of the yard and looked up at the starry sky. The moon was full and shinning brightly. I smiled remembering one time we were at Troy's Place and Chad had thought the moon looked like cheese.

I turned around and looked at the door. I smiled and started walking to it. I went upstairs deciding to turn in and try tomorrow. I laid in my bed and turned off the lamp beside it. I looked at a picture frame of the whole gang and me. We were trying to do a primed, but Chad was on the bottom and gave out. We all fell on each other and Mrs. Darbus took a picture of us. That was when Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason were with us. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

One more day till Graduation.

The Next Day

I walked through the halls strongly, once again. I opened my locker one more time and looked inside. I looked at the pictures and took them down one by one.

"I did that to my locker already." Sharpay said coming up to me. I looked at her and smiled. I could feel the stinging in my nose telling me I wanted to cry.

"Oh, yeah? And how did it feel?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"Scared…frightening." Sharpay said. I looked into her eyes tears were burning hers too.

"I…I never thought this day would come you know?" I asked sniffling, folding the tape on the pictures.

"Me neither…I want to re-wind time and see all the memories." She said giving out a small laugh.

"Yeah, me too." My voice said cracking. We looked at each other and smiled. Just in time, my tears spilled out one after another and hers too. We pulled each other in for a hug.

"I'm glad we became friends." Sharpay whispered.

"Me too." I said sniffling. We pulled apart whipping away all the tears. Then we started to laugh.

"Look at us were crying." I said pulling my hand away form my cheek and looking at the tears on my finger.

"But its happy crying." She said sniffling.

"Come on help me take these down." I said as she started helping me. After we were down I took out my album and put them and in and put the book back in my bag. I took the reaming text books out along with my extra light sweater and closed the locker. I took the locker off and closed it on my bag. We walked around the school and started returning our textbooks meeting up with the gang once in while returning the same text books for the classes we had together.

I handed in my last text book and went to the field where we met up again.

"Gabi!" I heard yelling. I looked around and saw Taylor and Sharpay running towards me with there arms wide open. I opened mine and ran towards them. We had our girl group hug, but then ended up falling on the ground.

"Hey." I said giving Troy a peck on the lips as I sat down next to him.

"So, did you write it yet?" Ryan asked.

"And it's still a no." I said smiling leaning into Troy.

"Gabi! Graduation is tomorrow!" Taylor nearly yelled.

"I know, I'll write it I promise." I said waving it off.

"fine." She said sitting down next to Chad.

"Well, when are we coming over?" Sharpay asked.

"six…when ever." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I'll be over early." Chad said.

"Me too." Troy said giving me a light hug with his left arm that was around my shoulder.

"And me!" Taylor said.

"And me!" Ryan and Sharpay said together.

I smiled and we talked on what we were wearing under our gowns. I walked home alone, excitedly. The door bell rang and hour after I got home. The whole gang was standing there. Chad with his Charles Angel sleeping bag too. We all set up our sleeping bags in the living room and all showered so we didn't have to do it later on. We all sat outside in the backyard, playing around.

"Ok, so little did I know, is that Ryan here, was behind me whispering things to make me scared, but I didn't know! So I thought it was a ghost talking to me! Ok so I and Kate were doing the whole dead re-en-acting thing! So were done what ever, it was fun, but Ryan then scared us by saying something, I forgot what it was, but we ran inside the house scared, to freaking' death!" Sharpay said telling a story. We all laughed as Chad and Troy gave Ryan a half five.

"No it wasn't funny!" Sharpay said slapping their hands away form Ryan's. That's when she started laughing too. I looked at the sky, another full moon.

"Remember the time when you took home the science hamster?" Chad asked Troy. Troy groaned in response.

"Man that was funny! You so scared to come to school the next day!" Ryan said laughing.

"What? It wasn't moving and it was on its back!" Troy said between his own laughs.

"Troy, did you even listen during class? Hamster's do that!" Taylor said giggling un-controllable. (Ok that's not true! Lol)

"Well….no." Troy said frowning, "Stop picking on me." Troy added while whining.

"Aww I still love you." I said giving him a kiss and a hug.

"Well thank you for loving me." Troy said giving me his boy-ish grin as I pulled away.

"EW! No more hussy espy's stuff!" Chad whined. I looked and laughed at Chad just in time to see Taylor hit him in the head.

" Guys, I'm going to bed, there's food in the kitchen!" my mom yelled out to us.

"Good night MOM!" the whole gang yelled. You see we all started calling each others parents mom and dad. We all became like a family. And we always invited everyone over for each others parties and things like that. We sat outside for a bit more telling each other the memories we al remembered of school. Finally we got up and started to go inside. I looked once more at the sky, knowing this was the last night as Gabriella Montez student of East High…

I walked into the living room and noticed everyone in their opposite sleeping bags asleep. Chad was the only one in his own sleeping bag, of course. I looked at the counter, a piece of paper. I walked over and picked it up.

_See if this helps you good evening ladies and gentlemen, family, friends, etc… _

_There you started it!_

_Love mom_

I smiled at the note. I then looked under it and saw a pen and notebook. My smile widened. I took the pen and note book and sat at on the couch and started writing. Finally what seemed like hours later I closed the book happy with my speech. I fell asleep on the couch.

"AHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" I woke up to screaming. I sat up on the couch and saw sharpay screaming excitedly. I smiled as I watched the others wake up.

"What's with the yelling?" Chad asked.

"WE'RE GRADUATING!!!!!" she yelled. That's when I felt the pang of excited fill me. I got up and took her hands in mine and we started jumping up and down.

"Guys, go get ready!" my mother yelled at us. We all looked at her and gave another squeal. The girls ran to my room with their cloths and things and the guys to the guest room. We got all our make-up and hair done. Finally we slid our robes and tassels on. We stood in front of my house posing for a picture my mother was taking. We stumbled into the car and drove to East High. We stepped out of the van and looked the parents with their kids and the seniors with their Red and white robes on and their tassels on their hats which were also white and red.

"So are we ready for this?" Ryan asked looking forward.

"Yeah, I think we are." Sharpay said nodding her head as we looked straight forward at the students.

"I'm not." Chad said.

"We could run." I said whispering.

"But we're not going too." Troy said. We took each others hand and walked in a firm line and into the crowd.

We stood back stage all pacing. All on the verge of tears.

"Wait, you wrote the speech right?" Taylor asked looking at me.

"Yeah, when you all went to sleep." I said smiling.

"Ok." She said smiling.

"Everyone! Get ready to enter!" Mrs. Darbus said calling to us. We all got in our line. The girls behind me and Troy beside me. A song started playing and we started walking between the aisles between the chairs. (This is outside of the school! not inside!), we finally sat down on the girls side with Sharpay on my left and Taylor on my right. I held Taylor and Sharpay's hand as the teacher's spoke about this year. I could hear Taylor and Sharpay sniffling and I was too.

"Guys, don't cry remember we all promised we wouldn't cry." I said as my grip on their hands tightened a bit.

"I know, but…but still." Sharpay said wiping a tear away.

"Yeah, what she said." Taylor said sniffling.

"Guys, we're going to ruin our make-up." I said pulling my hands away and whipping my own tears away.

"This years Valedictorian is Gabriella Montez." The principle said into the microphone.

"Is that me?" I asked sniffling.

"Yes!" sharpay and Taylor said. I looked at my robe and noticed I had something that no one else had, besides Taylor, and rope thing. I stood up and heard cheering. I smiled and looked at the guys who were still cheering. I walked up and stood at (ok I have no idea what it is! Sorry:() I looked into the crowd and pulled out a paper. I looked at my mom who gave me thumbs up and my friends who were smiling brightly.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, family, friends, etc… _We stand, gathered together to celebrate the accomplishments of the 2009 Class of East High School. So for the past month or so I have been pondering about this speech of mine and I have one thing to say, the years have finally paid off and we're here. To my fellow classmates, we've made it. We've finally made it. We are graduating. Congratulations. Congratulations not only to us graduates, for achieving excellence in academics, athletics and the arts, both in school and out, but also congratulations to our teachers, parents, friends, families and teachers. Our success is your success, for you have given us the freedom to dare, the courage to excel and the belief that we can achieve our best. You have been there for us with support and care; you had faith when we doubted ourselves. For all these things, we, the Class of 2009, thank you.

You know when I first came here I thought…I can not wait for these years to go…and now I wish I had them back. I wish I could stay here and re-wind all those moments in the halls, class rooms, theater, gym, and also the cafeteria. Stepping foot into this school was I the best choice I made my whole life. Now that I look at everyone I can see the memories. I noticed I have so many here. Like the time when Chad kept on acting like we were in Charles Angels," I said looking at him,

"When Taylor added the wrong chemicals and the things ended up bubbling," I said looking at her as she smiled a bit.

"With Sharpay and her hyperness," I said looking at her.

"With Ryan always wearing his hats, telling us a story of each of them," I said looking at him.

"Then with Troy when he had to take of hamster for Science and thought it was dead, when it was sleeping." I said giving him a wink.

And so many more memories are here in this school, but I won't be able to write down on this paper.

"Together for the last time, we stand poised at the very edge of graduation, looking towards a bright future. Soon each of us will go forth, in his or her unique direction, seeking to make a mark upon the world. We stand, as if before a row of thousands of doors, each door different from another, each potent with opportunities for every one of us. We must try at these doors, opening them to look at what lies within. Passing through some doors, we will have to set aside fear and prejudice before we may advance. To unlock others, we will have to uphold our sense of justice and dignity. If a door suddenly shuts before us, we cannot be discouraged, but instead must look for the sudden opening of another. Our adulthood, so long anticipated, has now arrived. We have grown up. We must seize our future and taking it into our own hands, do with it what we will, striving towards excellence." I looked at Taylor and Sharpay they had tears running down their faces and so did I. I smiled through them and looked at the crowd.

"As we go froth with hope and inspiration sharing the common legacy. We are all leaving here with the wildcat power. We are the East high, High school wildcat, graduates of 2009. We're all in this together." I said finishing, but with my voice cracking. Everyone stood up and clapped shouting and whistling. I walked off the stage with the award and went to sit down. I hugged the crying sharpay and Taylor.

"It was wonderful." They said to me.

"You meanie, making me cry." Sharpay said hitting me lightly. I smiled at her thro0ugh my tears. Taylor's name was called up and I yelled loudly. Soon we were all standing up and going on stage to get our diplomas. I looked around.

"Who are half of these people?" I whispered to Taylor and Sharpay as we stood in line.

"I don't know…" they said together.

"Taylor McKessie." Taylor ran on stage and shook hands with everyone and stood on the side letting her mom take a picture, but also waiting for sharpay and I. we soon got ours and stood next to Taylor. We turned over our tassels and did funny faces (Gilmore girls hehe) we laughed as we got off the stage. Sitting in our seats we played with our hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have two special things for you today. First we Have Chad Danforth, sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Taylor McKessie, Troy Bolton, and Gabriella Montez singing a song, "We're all in this together", then the class song. We went up and sang the song and stayed in our places on stage as the rest got on to sing the class song. It was called, "That's what friends are for".

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Class of '09!" the principle yelled into the mic once we finished. We threw our caps up in the air and hugged each other.

After the whole ceremony we stood with our parents.

"You all look beautiful and handsome." Mrs. Evans said. We smiled.

"Wait, give us one minute, we have to do something!" I said grabbing Troy's hand with him grabbing Taylor, who grabbed Chad's, who grabbed Sharpay's, who grabbed Ryan's. I ran and lead them into the theater.

"Ok where should we put it?" I asked letting go of Troy's hand who let go of-(ok you get the point!) I walked down the aisle and now stood with everyone looked at the stage.

"Um, what are we doing?" Ryan asked.

"We are leaving our marks, here." I said taking out a pocket knife out of my robe and started crave my name in. I held it out and waited for someone to follow.

"Gabi, we could get in trouble…" Taylor said looking at it.

"I'll do it!" Sharpay said smiling.

Soon the whole gang did it.

"Ok, and four more places." I said taking the knife and grabbing Sharpay's hand. We ran to all our lockers craving our names again. Then to the labs, and then the basketball gym where we craved it into the bleachers.

"Wait, what about Troy's secret spot?" Chad asked. We all ran and then craved our names there. We walked out of the school, but stopped at the entrance and looked at it. We held each other's hands and smiled.

"Will we miss it?" Ryan asked.

"We will, but you know what?" I said.

"What?" Taylor said.

"We have each other…we're going to the same colleges. So we won't forget a thing, but we'll miss it." Troy said.

"Hey never knew you had a soft side on you." Sharpay said looking at him.

"And that's why I love him!" I said planting a kiss on his lips. I pulled apart and we walked outside hand in hand with the gang.

"WILDCATS!" we yelled as we walked out and we ended up having all the seniors yelling it too.

Doors…our life was like doors…we just keep on opening them over and over and when there locked we'll find a way through them…my door right now is with my friends…

THE END

A/N ok so I wrote this because I was REALLY REALLY bored! I hope you all like it! also Happy belatedholidays!


End file.
